Megaman x en equestria girls 3 El nacimiento de un heroe
by megaman x ultimate
Summary: Despues de un año desde la batalla con Omega, todo fue felicidad para los chicos, ahora han tenido hijos y estos estan llenos de sorpresas
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 Una gran sorpresa

Un año habia pasado desde la batalla con Omega pero todo quedo en el olvido, X desperto y vio a su esposa al lado suyo, verla cada mañana alegraba su vida y el hecho de que no habia guerras, todo era paz y prosperidad en el mundo, no mas preocupaciones. Rarity desperto y ambos se dieron un beso de buenos dias y comenzaron su dia, X fue a la base a encontrarse con sus amigos y Rarity iria con sus amigas al spa.

Se despidieron con un beso y fueron con sus amigos, todo era felicidad para ellos, tenian una casa propia de un llamativo color azul, todos vivian felices y nada podria cambiarlo o eso creian.

Rarity llego con sus amigas, todas estaban ahi Applejack, Twilight, Pinkie pie, Rainbow y Fluttershy, su vida era perfecta, de repente sintio algo como una punzada en el estomago como si sintiera algo dentro, penso que no era nada.

Llego a una cafeteria donde se sentaron todas y comenzaron a hablar de sus vidas

-Twi ¿Que tal con Axl?- dijo Pinkie

-Magnifico, soy muy feliz con el- dijo Twilight devorando con avidez un pay de limon

-Ah Twi ¿Te sientes bien?- dijo Applejack

-Ah si, solo tengo mucho apetito hoy- dijo Twilight limpiandose la cara

Applejack tuvo una ligera sospecha pero decidio no decir nada

Rarity ordeno una torta de vainilla y malteda de fresa, todas se sorprendieron por edto ya que Rarity por lo general solo pedia Jogurt de dieta para, segun ella, conservar su figura.

Cuando llego el pedido, Rarity devoro todo antes que las demas se preguntaran que estaba pasando, Rarity se dio cuenta de esto y se disculpo rapidamente

-Ay perdon, no suelo hacer esto, disculpenme- dijo Rarity muy avergonzada

-Tranquilizate dulzura, es normal- dijo Applejack. De repente de la nada, Rarity tuvo su transformacion y comemzo a elevarse, de pronto ella sintio como si algo absorviera su energia y su transformacion se fue eesvaneciendo poco a poco.

-Ay creo que tomare un descanso, ahora- dijo Rarity y se desmayo, Applejack la atrapo antes de llegar al suelo, Rarity desperto y se sentia muy cansada

-Chicas, no me siento muy bien- dijo Rarity poniendose verde

-Tranquila te llevaremos al hospital- dijo Rainbow poniendose de pie. Twilight de repente entro al baño corriendo y despues de 5 minutos volvio con la cara verde y limpiandose la cara.

-Tu tambien- dijo Applejack y todas las llevaron al hospital, Applejack sospechaba algo pero decidio no decir nada aun.

Mientras tanto los chicos estaban juntos y felicitando a Discord

-Amigo felicidades- dijo Axl dandole un golpe amistoso en el brazo

-Te felicito- dijo Zero

-Me alegro por ti Discord- dijo X

Discord sonrio por el apoyo de sus amigos

-Gracias chicos- dijo Discord

De repente vieron a las chicas venir, les parecio algo extraño. Rarity corrio y dio salto, aterrizo dandole un abrazo a X, Discord fue y abrazo a su esposa al igual que Axl y Twilight.

-¿Que paso? Crei que estarias con tus amigas todo el dia- dijo X

Rarity se sonrojo y articulo las palabras en su boca

-Es que hay algo que tengo que decirte- dijo Rarity

-¿Que es?- dijo X confundido

Rarity se emociono mucho y hablo

-Ultimamente senti cosas extrañas en mi cuerpo y ahora fui a hacerme unas pruebas y yo..- dijo Rarity y sonrio bastante, X estava algo confundido

-¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA¡- grito Rarity con emocion

X se quedo paralizado ante esta noticia, se sintio en el vacio y como su corazon estallara con la fuerza de una dinamita.

-¿Que pasa?- dijo Rarity confundida

-Es es es es MARAVILLOSO- fijo X y abrazo a Rarity con todo el amor del mundo

-Espero que se parezca a mi- dijo Rarity llorando de felicidad

Twilight hablo con Axl

-Axl tengo algo que decirte- dijo Twilight

-¿Que es?- dijo Axl

-Yo...- dijo Twilight sonrojandose

-Estoy embarazada- dijo Twilight sonriendo

Axl se paralizo completamente ante esta noticia, y despues agarro a Twilight de la cintura y la levanto con alegria

-Esto es maravilloso amor, estoy tan tan feliz- dijo Axl saltando de alegria con Twilight aun en sus brazos, Twilight lloro de alegria y se acaricio el vientre. Discord y Fluttershy observaban la tierna escena

-¿Les decimos?- dijo Discord

-Si Dissy- dijo Fluttershy sonriendo

Discord llamo la atencion de todos y comenzo

-Estas ultimas semanas Fluttershy fue al medico y - dijo Discord sonriendo

-ESTOY EMBARAZADA- dijo Fluttershy emocionada

Todas dibujaron una gran sonrisa en sus rostros y corrieron a abrazar a Fluttershy y felicitarla

Despues de unos dias se hizo una parrilada en casa deDuscord y Fluttershy, para celebrar su embarazo, todos estaban ahi

En un momento dado de la parrilada, los tres chocos y sus parejas tomaron la palabra

-Yo hablare primero- dijo X abrazando a Rarity

-Esta semana, Rarity se hizo unas pruebas y - dijo X y abrazo con mas fuerza a Rarity

-¡Rarity tiene dos semanas de embarazo, seremos padres¡- dijo X emocionado

Todos apludieron y los felicitaron, el padre de Rarity lloro de alegria y su madre lo sacudia de la camisa y repetia sin parar ¡Voy a ser abuela¡ con gran emocion, Sweetie belle fue con su hermana y le dio un gran abrazo y le dio interminables felicitaciones.

Axl y Twilight tomaron la palabra

-¡Twi y yo tambien tendremos un bebe¡- dijo Axl emocionado

Shining armor comenzo a llorar de alegria al igual que su madre, su hija Flurry Heart lo miraba extrañado

-Mami mami ¿Papi esta llorando?- dijo Flurry a su madre

-No hijita, solo esta demostrando su orgullo liquido- dijo Cadence cargando a su hija y riendo

Zero y Sugar tomaron la palabra

-Me hice unas pruebas hace unos dias y yo- dijo Sugar y Zero la abrazo

-¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA¡- dijo Sugar emocionada

Todos apludieron y la madre de Sugar salio corriendo de su lugar y abrazo a su hija

-¡Ay hija felicidades¡Eso quiere decir que voy a ser abuela¡- dijo su madre llorando de felicidad

-¡Y yo sere tio¡- dijo su hermano emocionado

De repente llego Luis y una chica de piel cian y pelo color lila, su nombre era Artwork

-Hola chicos- dijo Luis

-Mira a quien tenemos aqui los proximos casados- dijo Discord con humor

-Jaja muy gracioso Dis- dijo Artwork, Discord se enojo un poco

-Tranquilizate Dissy- dijo Fluttershy dandole un jalon de orejas

Todos rieron por la cara que puso Discord, Rarity se acaricio el vientre con cariño

CONTINUARA...

AQUI ESTOY CON LA TERCERA PARTE DE MI FAMOSO FANFIC, EN ESTOS TRES PRIMEROS CAPITULOS HABRA MUCHO DERRAMAMIENTO DE MIEL Y ESO, LO DIFICIL VIENE DESPUES

HASTA LUEGO


	2. Chapter 2 Tiempo de espera

Capitulo 2 Tiempo de espera

Tres meses paasaron rapidamenta, era la boda de Luis y Artwork. Durante la ceremonia, X se sento al lado de su esposa y observo su embarazo, ya tenia tres meses y comenzaba a notarse, X recordo lo que paso hace unos dias cuando Rarity se comio 30 tazones de pudin como parte de sus antojos, se pregunto como seria el niño igual a el o a Rarity, pero a pesar de eso lo querria con todo su corazon. Rarity agarro su mano y la puso sobre su vientre, ambos se sonrieron dulcemente.

Durante el banquete dedpues de la ceremonia, Twilight se sirvio bastante del buffet entre ellas varias piezas de pavo, Axl miro esto sorprendido pero segun Cadence esto era comun en las mujeres embarazadas, y desde que se entero que estaba embarazada, leia muchos libros de maternidades y partos pero siempre lo hacia comiendose una gran caja de chocolates, Twilight se preguntaba como seria el bebe, aunque en el fondo deseaba que fuera niño.

Sugar parecia bipolar, tenia constantes cambios de humor al igual que Fluttershy, pero eran felices. De repente Rarity dintio algo y hablo con X

-Tengo hambre otra vez X ¿Podrias traerme un pescado asado con helado de lucuma?- dijo con un gran apetito

-Pero decias que lo odiabas- dijo X

-Pero ahora se me antoja uno, por favor traemelo- dijo Rarity

-Ok- dijo X y en menos de dos minutos regreso con todo lo que le habia pedido, mientras lo devoraba Artwork se acerco a ellos

-Hola Art ¿Que pasa?- dijo Zero

-Escuche que ustedes tendran un bebe- dijo Artwork con una sonrisa

-Si ¿Por que?- dijeron los tres

-Yo tambien- dijo Artwork, y todos vieron su vientre algo hinchado dando a entender que era cierto

-Felicidades querida, ojala puedan ser amigos- dijo Rarity

-Si, seria bueno- dijo Artwork

#####################

Seis meses pasaron rapidamente desde esa boda, Rarity ahora tenia su embarazo desarrolado por completo, ahora su vientre estaba totalmente hinchado

-Ay tengo hambre otra vez- dijo Rarity

X se sorprendio

-Guau ya va la tercera vez- dijo X

Rarity comenzo a llorar desconsoladamente

-¿Que te pasa?- dijo X

-Buuuaaaa me llamaste gorda- dijo Rarity llorando desconsoladamente

-No lo hice- dijo X intentando consolarla

-Buaaaa estoy perdiendo mi hermosa figura- dijo Rarity haciendo su drama queen

X intento calmarla, pero ella seguia llorando, le trajo un helado de vainilla para calmarla

Rarity comenzo a comer helado, y de la nada se alegro

-Hay que delicioso helado- dijo Rarity saboreandolo

-Guau que bipolar es- penso X

Rarity de repente penso una cosa

-¿Como se llamara el niño?- dijo Rarity

-No se, aun no me decido ¿Tu como quisieras que se llame?- dijo X

-Si fuera niña se llamaria Brix y si es niño mmmmm no se - dijo Rarity pensando

X penso y se le ocurrio un nombre

-Rock ¿Que tal?- dijo X

-Mmmm me gusta- dijo Rarity

Rarity se acaricio el vientre con cariño y hablo

-¿Te gustaria Rock, bebe?- dijo Rarity dulcemente

De repente sintio algo, que la hizo soltar lagrimas de alegria

-¿Que pasa?- dijo X

-Me pateo, mi hijo me pateo- dijo Rarity llorando de alegria

Rarity abraz ambos se dieron un beso, Rarity se acaricio el vientre con cariño esperando otra respuesta de su hijo

Mientras tanto Twilight aun se estaba acostumbrando a su embarazo y entonces tropezo

Axl fue corriendo a verla

-Amor, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Axl

-Si, solo estoy llena de polvo- dijo Twilight levantando y de repente penso algo

-Ay no y que pasa si el bebe se lastimo y si nace deforme y si nace invalido y si tiene defectos- dijo Twilight exagerando

-Twilight creo que estas exagerando- dijo Axl

-NO ME LLAMES EXAGERADA- grito Twilight furiosa

-Ok- dijo Axl nerviosamente asustado

-Ay no, por favor perdoname amor, no quise gritar no se que me paso- dijo Twilight llorando

-No pasa nada, amor- dijo Axl dandole un beso para calmarla

-Por cierto, pense en un nombre- dijo Twilight

-¿Cual amor?- dijo Axl

-Ya se se llamara Einstein- dijo Twilight segura de si

-¿Einstein? No creo que caiga- dijo Axl

-Entonces que se te ocurre- dijo Twilight

Axl penso un poco y entonces tuvo una idea

-Que tal... Alex- dijo Axl

-Alex...suena muy bueno- dijo Twilight y entonces se acaricio el vientre

-¿Te gusta Alex?- dijo Twilight con cariño y de repente sintio algo que la hizo soltar lagrimas de alegria

-Me pateo, como si dijera si- dijo Twilight acariciandose el vientre y llorando de alegria

-Esto es fantastico- dijo Axl abrazandola y ambos se dieron un beso

Mientras tanto Sugar y Zero discutian sobre un asunto

-Ay tengo hambre otra vez ¿Podrias traerme un muffin de chocolate?- dijo Sugar a Zero

-No no hija no debes ceder a los antojos, debes comer cosas mas nutritivas- dijo su madre apareciendo

-Ay gracias mama, pero aun no se que nombre tendra mi bebe- dijo Sugar

-Yo me adelante a ese asunto- dijo su madre y saco una enorme lista de papel

-Que tal Harry...Mark...Peter...Gabriel...Jackson- dijo la madrede Sugar leyendo la lista

De repente algo vino a su mente y lo dijo

-¿Que tal Wild?- dijo Sugar

-Ay igual que tu padre queria- dijo su madre

-Si, ademas mi padre siemre quiso tener un nieto varon- dijo Sugar acariciandose el vientre

De repente sintio algo que la hizo llorar de alegria

-Me pateo, dijo que si- dijo Sugar emocionada

Su madre se puso a llorar de la alegria mientras abrazaba a su hija, Zero la abrazo tambien

-Hola bebe, te saludamos tu mama, tu papa y tu abuelita- dijo Sugar acariciandose el vientre

Sintio al bebe moviendose y eso le produjo una inmensa alegria

Mientras tanto Fluttershy disfrutaba de un gran vaso de leche de chocolate, Discord observo esto con cierta curiosidad

-Vaya Flutter, se ve te gusto la leche de chocolate- dijo Discord sirviendole otro vaso

-Ay si Dissy, es muy rica- dijo Fluttershy tomandose el vaso en un instante

Discord rio un poco y acaricio el vientre de su esposa, Fluttershy miro esto con ternura

-Se ve te emocionas, por ser padre- dijo Fluttershy

-Si, ya quiero que nazca- dijo Discord abrazandola

-Ojala se parezca a ti- dijo Discord acariciando el vientre de su esposa

-¿Por que?- dijo Fluttershy

-No quiero que tenga mi feo aspecto- dijo Discord

Fluttershy puso su mano en su hombro

-Ay Dissy, tu no eres feo, eres muy hermoso, tienes una personalidad unica, por eso te amo- dijo Fluttershy sonriendole

-Oh querida- dijo Discord dandole un apasionado beso que duro 8 minutos. De repente, le entraron nauseas a Fluttershy, Discord rapidamente hizo aparecer una cubeta

Fluttershy se deshago pero de su boca salieron burbujas de colores

-Creo que si tendra algo tuyo- dijo Fluttershy sonriendo y acariciandose el vientre

CONTINUARA...

LAS CHICAS TIENEN SUS ANTOJOS Y SUS CAMBIOS DE HUMOR, BUENO COMO DIJE ESTOS PRIMEROS CAPITULOS ME EXCEDERE EN TERNURA

HASRA LUEGO


	3. Chapter 3 La llegada

Capitulo 3 La llegada

Twilight recibia oa visita de su hermano y su cuñada, ella hablaba con Cadence un momento

-¿Como se llamara tu hijo?- dijo Cadence

-Se llamara Alex ¿Que tal?- dijo Twilight

-Me parece bien- dijo Cadence

De repente, Twilight sintio un profundo dolor en el vientre, que la huzo dar un alarido de dolor

-Twi ¿Que tienes?- dijo Cadence intentando calmarla

-Creo Creo que se me rompio la fuente- dijo Twilighy adolorida, Cadence we alarmo y llamo desesperadamente

-¿Que pasa querida?- dijo Shining Armor llegando

-A Twilight se le rompio la fuente, saca el auto rapido debemos llevarla a un hospital- dijo Cadence sacudiendolo

Shining armor salio corriendo rapidamente como un rayo por su auto, Axl llego y tomo de las manos a sus esposa

-Axl a-ayudame, lei esto pero no crei que doliera tanto- dijo Twilight sufriendo

-Tranquila amor, resiste por favor- dijo Axl cargandola para llevarla al auto y partieron al hospital rapidamente. Cuando llegaron la recostaron en una camilla, y la llevaron rapidamente a la sala de maternidad, el doctor detuvo a Axl

-Señor debe esperar hasta que hayamos terminado- dijo el doctor

-Pero Doctor es mi hijo- dijo Axl

-Se lo informaremos al instante- dijo el doctor entrando a la sala de maternidad

En la sala de maternidad, Twilight intentaba resistir el dolor y calmarse

-Tranquilisese, calmese y puje- dijo la enfermera

Twilight hizo caso y pujo guerte mientras daba gritos de dolor. De repente, sus amigos y sus padres llegaron rapidamente

-¿Que le estan haciendo?- dijo Pinkie pie aterrorizada al escuchar los gritos de Twilight

-Tranquilas chicaa, ella esta bien- dijo Cadence

De repente el doctor salio de la sala de maternidad

-El padre de la criatura, ya puede entrar- dijo el doctor

Axl entro y vio a Twilight recostada en la camilla, estaba algo despeinada y sostenia un bulto envuelto en una manta celeste

-Aqui esta tu papa- dijo Twilight y cuando Axl se acerco, Twiligh sonrio

-Mira amor, es un niño- dijo Twilight y destapo el rostro del bebe, tena la piel morado claro, cabello rojo claro y con una raya morada en el centro, abrio los ojos y tenia los ojos morados como su madre, Axl cargo a su hijo y solto una lagrimas.

-Bienvenido a mundo Alex- dijo Axl, Twilight cargo a su hijo y lo abrazo, le dio de lactar un momento, despues de una hora sus amigos y su familia entro

-Hola a todos- dijo Twilight sonriendo, con su hijo en brazos, su madre se acerco a su nieto y no paraba de llorar de la emocion, su padre acaricio despacio su cabecita, su hermano comenzo a derramar lagrimas.

-¿Es tu orgullo liquido?- dijo Twilight miramdo con gracia la reaccion de su hermano

-No esta vez si estoy llorando- dijo Shining secandose las lagrimas

-Ay que lindo es- dijo Pinkie pie

-Te felicito dulzura- dijo Applejack

-No voy a llorar- repetia Rainbow mentras le salian lagrimas de los ojos

-Eres afortunada, querida- dijo Rarity

-Gracias chicas- dijo Twilight abrazando a su hijo

#################################

Despues de tres semanas, desde que nacio Alex, Fluttershy y Discord se encontraban paseando por el parque

-¿Como se llamara el bebe Dissy?- dijo Fluttershy acariciandose el vientre

Discord penso un momento y se le ocurrio una idea

-¿Que tal...Screwball?- dijo Discord

-¿Screwball?¿No sonara raro?- dijo Fluttershy extrañada

-¿Hace falta que le recuerdes mi nombre?- dijo Discord

-Buen punto- dijo Fluttetshy

De repente Fluttershy sintio un dolor en el vientre, y cayo de rodillas al suelo gritando de dolor

-Fluttershy, amor ¿Que te pasa?- dijo Discord preocupado

-El bebe...creo que ya viene- dijo Fluttershy respirando con dificultada, rapidamente Discord cargo a su esposa en sus brazos y se teletransporto al hospital rapidamente.

Rapidamente recosto a Fluttershy en una camilla, la agarro fuertemente de la mano mientras la llevaban a la sala de parto, Discord rapidamente llamo a sus amigas y entro con ella a la sala de parto, sus amigas llegaron rapidamente

-¿Donde est Fluttershy?¿Y el bebe?- dijo Rainbow dash desesperada

-Tranquila Rainbow, ella esta bien- dijo Applejack

De la sala de partos, se escuchaban los gritos de Fluttershy mientras daba a luz

-Ay si duele tanto para dar alyz, no quiero imaginar que sera de mi- dijo Sugar agarrandose la panza

-Tranquilas chicas, Fluttershy es fuerte como un arbol y no se dejara vencer por nada- dijo Applejack

-¿Que esta pasando?- dijo Twilight llegando con una carriola de bebe, donde Alex dormia

-Fluttershy esta dando a luz- dijo Pinkie pie

De repente, los alaridos cesaron y ya no se escucho nada mas, despues de una hora un doctor salio de las sala de partos

-¡Doctor¡¿Como esta Fluttershy y el bebe?- dijo Rainbow dash

-No se preocupen, Fluttershy dio a luz a una niña fuerte y sana- dijo el doctor

-¿Una niña? Es fantastico- dijeron todas

Todas entraron a la sala de partos, Fluttershy estaba recostada y con sus brazos cargaba un bulto envuelto en sabanas rosas, Discord la abrazaba y acariciaba el bulto

-Mira quienes vinieron a verte- dijo Fluttershy destapando el bulto un poco, era una niña de piel rosa y cabello esponjoso de color lila y blanco, tenia unos ojos en forma de espiral de color turquesa

-Ella es nuestra hija Screwball- dijo Discord

-Ay es muy linda- dijo Pinkie pie con ternura

-Felicidades a los dos- dijo Applejack

De repente, un biberon de leche de chocolate que despues la bebe comenzo a beber

-Ay Dissy, no le des esas cosas al bebe- dijo Fluttershy

-Yo no lo hice, lo juro- dijo Discord

La bebe termino de beber el biberon y tiro la botella lejos y esta exploto en un monton de serpentinas con solo tocar el suelo

-Guau creo que debo enseñarle algunos trucos- dijo Discord

-Si- dijeron todas

#####################################

Dos semanas pasaron desde aquel dia, Rarity se encontraba en su boutique diseñando nuevos vestidos, de repente sintio un pequeño movimiento en su vientre

-Algo te pasa ¿no? Estas muy intranquilo- dijo Rarity acariciandose el vientre pero de pronto sintio un profundo dolor y se desplomo en el suelo.

Cuando desperto, vio una luz muy brillante y se dio cuenta que estaba en hospital, estaba rodeada de sus amigas y de sus padres y su hermana. Sentia un dolor muy agudo en el vientre

-¿Que paso?- dijo Rarity

-Te desmayaste en ti boutique y te trajimos al hospital- dijo Applejack

-Mi bebe creo que ya viene- dijo Rarity con dolor

Rapidamente entraron a la sala de partos, donde los doctores hacian todo lo posible por el bien de los dos.

-Señora tranquilizese- dijo el doctor

-¿COMO QUIERE QUE ME TRANQUILIZE? MI HIJO VA A NACER Y YO ESTOY DESARREGLADA, ¿QUE CLASE DE MADRE NO ESTA BIEN PRESENTADA PARA RECIBIR A SU HIJO?- grito Rarity desesperada

-Me compadesco del señor X- dijo el doctor en voz baja

-TE OI DESGRACIADO- dijo Rarity furiosa

Mientras tanto X llego corriendo y estaba muy preocupado

-¿Que paso donde esta mi esposa y mi hijo?- dijo X desesperado

-Tranquilizate compañero, ellos estan bien- dijo Applejack

En la sala de partos, despues de mucho trabajo, Rarity dio a luz a un hermoso niño

-Felicidades Rarity, es un niño- dijo la enfermera entregandole a su bebe

Rarity recibio a su bebe envuelto en una manta azul, lo destapo y vio su aspecto, tenia la piel blanca como ella, cabello castaño y ojos azules como ella, el bebe se acurruco en sus brazos, Rarity comenzo a llorar de alegria

-Eres un pequeño regalo, el mas grande y maravilloso regalo que se puede pedir- dijo Rarity abrazando a su hijo, le dio de lactar mientras acariciaba su cabecita y mientras lo hacia perdio la nocion del tiempo

-¿Ya quiere que entre el padre de la criatura?- dijo la enfermera

-Si- dijo Rarity y X entro corriendo

-Rarity ¿Estas bien?- dijo X

-Mejor que nunca, acercate amor- dijo Raritu, X se acerco y vio a su hijo, las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro

-Es un niño, un maravilloso niño- dijo Rarity

-¿Ya quiere ver a su familia?- dijo la enfermera

-Si- dijo Rarity. Su amigas, sus padres y su hermana entraron rapidamente

-Mira quienes vinieron a conocerte- dijo Rarity a su bebe

En cuanto vio a su nieto, el padre de Rarity comenzo a llorar de alegria y su madre comenzo a sacudirlo de la camisa mientras decia sin para ¡Soy abuela¡, su hermana junto con sus padres fue a abrazarla

-Felicidades hermana mayor- dijo Sweetie belle

-Rarity felicidades, dulzura- dijo Applejack

-No voy a llorar- repetia Rainbow dash pero despues comenzo a llorar de la emocion

Rarity solto una risita y le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo

########################################################

Semanas despues, Sugar tambien se puso de parto y fue trasladada al hospital

-Hija resiste, por ese niño- dijo su madre, Sugar pujaba como se lo decian los doctores

-Z-Zero dame la mano- dijo Sugar extendiendo la mano, Zero la agarro de la mano y ella la estrujo con fuerza,

Despues de varias horas, Sugar dio a luz a un saludable bebe

Era de piel azul y cabello rubio y tenia ojos morados como su madre y su abuela,

-Felicidades, es un niño- dijo el doctor

-Felicidades hija- dijo su madre llorando de alegria

-Felicidades hermana- dijo su hermano menor

Sugar le dio un beso en la frente, y le dio de lactar

-Ya eres padre- dijo Sugar a Zero, ambos se dieron un beso

CONTINUARA...

YA NACIERON LOS NIÑOS, AWWWW QUE TERNURITAS,

AVUSO

COMO COMENZARAN LAS CLASES, MIS CAPITULOS SERAN UN POCO LENTOS, LO SIENTO PERO ESO NO ME IMPEDIRA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS INCREIBLES HISTORIAS

HASTA LUEGO


	4. Chapter 4 Nuevos poderes surgen

Capitulo 4 Nuevos poderes surgen

X y Rarity observaban a su bebe, el dormia tranquilamente en su cuna

-¿No es hermoso?- dijo Rarity

-Si, lo es mi amor, es igual a ti- dijo X dandole un beso

-No puedo esperar a verlo crecer y estar junto a el, sus primeros pasos, descubriendo su talento especial, su primer dia en la escuela, todo sera maravilloso- dijo Rarity acariciando su cabecita

-Y yo le enseñare a pelear, sera fuerte- dijo X

-¡X, no quiero que mi hijo sea un salvaje¡- dijo Rarity molestandose

-No sera un salvaje mi amor, solo le enseñare a defenderse en caso de que lo necesite- dijo X

-Oh bueno, sera igual de fuerte que su padre- dijo Rarity

-Y tan hermoso como su madre- dijo X

-Me halagas amor- dijo Rarity. X la agarro de la cintura y se dieron un apasionado beso. Rock desperto y comenzo a llorar

-Ay no llores bebe- dijo Rarity cargando a su hijo, le dio de lactar, lo mecio dulcemente en sus brazos y Rock se tranquilizo y se acurruco en sus brazos

Rarity se emociono y beso su frente, lo deposito en su cuna, en ese momento Rock abrio sus ojos y por unos segundos un pequeño destello azul se encendio en sus ojos. Rarity se quedo atonita por lo que vio, pero despues penso que seria el cansancio, de repente tocaron su puerta

Sus padres y su hermana habian llegado, les abrio la puerta

-¡Mama¡Papa¡Sweetie¡- dijo Rarity abrazandolos

-Hola hija, vinimos a verte y a mi precioso nieto- dijo Cookie Crumbles

-¡Y yo a mi sobrinito¡- dijo Sweetie emocionada

-Pasen- dijo Rarity, todos entraron, Magnun llevaba un regalo

X aparecio

-Hey Hola suegritos- dijo X saludandolos

-¡X, querido yerno, que gusto verte¡- dijo Cookie abrazandolo

-A mi tambien- dijo X

-Mas vale que estes haciendo feliz a mi hija y a mi nieto- dijo Magnun

-Jaja mas que feliz papa- dijo Rarity

-¿Y donde esta el pequeño?- dijo Sweetie

Rarity fue a traerlo, al cabo de cinco minutos lo trajo envuelto en una manta

-Ay cochita adorable- dijo Sweetie

-¡Hola bebe, soy tu abuelita¡- dijo Cookie cargandolo

-¡Y yo tu abuelito¡- dijo Magnun acariciando su cabecita

-Y yo tu tia- dijo Sweetie acaricando su mejilla

Cookie lo mecia tiernamente

-Vaya hija, que rapido has perdido los kilos del embarazo- dijo Cookie observandola

-Si mama, es que fui al gimnasio- dijo Rarity

Magnun vino con el paquete en sus manos

-¿Que es eso?- dijo X

-Es un regalo para el niño- dijo Magnun y saco un carrusel de diamantes.

-Ay papa no te hubieses molestado- dijo Rarity

-No importa hija, todo por mi nietecito- dijo Magnun

Rock aun en brazos de su abuela, rio y agito sus brazitos, su madre lo cargo y lo mecio tiernament, el brillo azul aparecio por un segundo de nuevo en sus ojos, Rarity no lo vio, y le le dio un beso en la frente.

-¡Eres mi mas grande tesoro, mi pequeño diamante blanco!- dijo Rarity mirandolo con ternura y fue a dejarlo a su cuna. Opal se acerco y lo miro con cierta curiosidad,se metio dentro de su cuna para observarlo mas de cerca, Rock estiro sus brazitos y le acaricio su cabeza, Opal por primera vez ronroneo y se acurruco junto a el

########################################

En casa de los padres de Twilight, ella y Axl llevaron a Alex a visitarlos. Twilight Velvet puso una serenata de Bethoven

-Ay mama, no creo que Alex deba escuchar esas cosas, todavia es un bebe- dijo Twilight

-Pero hija, dice qye los bebes son mas inteligentes al escucharla- dijo T. Velvelt

-Pero el heredo mi inteligencia, estoy segura- dijo Twiligh

-Sera un pequeño genio como tu, amor y un luchador como yo- dijo Axl

-Mi nieto sera grande- dijo Night light

T. Velvet sacu un cochecito de juguete, se lo dio a Alex para que juegue con el

-Ay mama, no te hubieses molestado- dijo Twilight

-No es nada hija, debo mimar a mi nieto- dijo T. Velvet

-Pero no es seguro, tiene piezas pequeñas y que pasa si..- dijo Twilight peto Axl la tranquilizo

-Mi amor, calmate, solo es un juguete- dijo Axl

Alex jugaba con alegria con su cochecito nuevo, de repente un brillo morado salio de sus ojos y el cochecito se movio solo. Night light llego de repente

-Hola pequeño- dijo Night cargando a Alex, Twilight recibio a su bebe en brazos, todavia no podia creer que hubieran oasado 6 meses desde que llego a alegrar su vida

-Sera un gran genio, le enseñare todo lo que se ee matematicas, ciencias, y mas conocimiento- dijo Twilight

-Y yo a pelear, para que nadie se meta con el- dijo Axl

Shining armor, Cadence y la pequela Flurry llegaron en ese momento

-Hola Twily- dijo Shiny abrazando a su hermana

-Hola hernano- dijo Twilight abrazandolo

-¿Como estas tu y mi sobrino?- dijo Shiny cargando a Alex

-Estamos bien- dijo Twi cargando a su hijo

-Ay mi primito es muy lindo- dijo Flurry

Alex agito los brazos y su cochecito de juguete se empezo a mover solo sin que nadie se de cuenta

##################################

Wild reposaba tranquilamente en su cuna, Sugar se acerco y lo cargo tiernamente en sus brazos.

-¿No es hermoso?- dijo Sugar

-Si, lo es- dijo Zero

Wild veia todo con curiosidad, un brillo celeste aparecio en sus ojos y sus padres no se explicaban porque aparecia, Wild inconsientemente habia despertado un poder oculto en el, a veces podia hacer aparecer un aura roja alrededor de el que desaparecia en unos momentos

#######################################

Fluttershy y Discord veian con ternura a su hija Screwball, ella dormia tranquilamente en los brazos de su madre. De repente tocaron la puerta de su casa, Fluttershy fue a abrir y estaba un señor alto y formido de piel amarilla como ella y cabello marron y una insignia militar con el logo de una huella de leon y un chico de piel amarilla y cabello marron y una insignia de medicina, Fluttershy se alegro de verlos

-¡Papa¡Hermano¡- dijo Fluttershy feliz

-Hola hijita, vine a ver como te va- dijo el senor Lion Heart abrazandola

-Hola hermanita- dijo su hermano Asclepius

Lion miro con ternura a la bebe

-Y aqui esta mi linda nietecita- dijo Lion Heart acariciandola

-¿Como te va con mi sobrinita?- pregunto Asclepius

-Nos va bien, crece saludablemente- dijo Discord

Lion Heart cargo a su nieta en sus brazos

-Es muy hermosa, ojala tu madre estuviera aqui- dijo Lion con algunas lagrimas en los ojos

-Si, a ella le hubiera gustado conocer a Screwy- dijo Fluttershy

Fluttershy cargo a su hija wn brazos y de la nada esta comenzo a brillar de un color rosa y comenzo aflotar

-Ah hijita- dijo Fluttershy asustada y tratando de alcanzarla

-¡Ayy la la niña esta volando¡- dijo Lion Heart asustado y tratando de bajarla, subiendose a una silla

Screwball floto un poco reia de una forma un poco siestra y divertida a la vez

-Ven Screwy- dijo Discord intentando alcanarla, Screwball aterrizo suavemente en los brazos de su padre

-Eh jeje, creo que debo enseñarle a controlar eso, yo tambien tuve ese problema con mis poderes- dijo Discord

-Opino lo mismo cariño- dijo Fluttershy

#########################################

Un dia, los chicos llevaron a su hijos a dar un paseo por el parque, en eso Luis y Artwork se acercaron, Artworkcargaba un bulto envuelto en frazadas celestes en sus brazos

-Hola Luis- dijeron los chicos saludandolo

-Hola chicos- dijeron los dos

-Hay alguien a quien queremos que conoscan- dijoArtwork

Destapo el bulto, era una bebe de piel celeste, cabello lila con rayas negras y ojos castaños

-Conoscan a nuestra hija Lia- dijo Luis

Los miraron sorprendidos

-Felicidades a ustedes dos- dijo X

-Es muy hermosa- dijo Axl

-Los felicito- dijo Zero

-Ojala puedan ser amigos- dijo Luis

-Lo seran, se que seran grandes amigos todos- dijo X

De repente Lia estornudo y un pequeño rayo salio disparado

-Guau tiene muchas sorpresas- dijo Luis sorprendido

-Si, igual que los nuestros- dijo Axl

-Que bueno que el tuyo no heredo la estupidez- dijo Zero

-Si...¡OYE¡- se quejo Axl

Todos rieron por el chiste

CONTINUARA..

PERDON POR TARDARME, LAS CLASES ME QUITAN TIEMPO PERO HARE LO POSIBLE POR TERMINAR ESTE FANFIC

HASTA LUEGO


	5. Primer dua de escuela

Capitulo 5 Primer dia de escuela

Seis años pasaron desde el nacimiento de los niños, y muchas cosas pasaron en ese tiempo. Los niños dejaron de ser bebes y pronto empezarian la escuela.

-¡Aw¡ Te ves lindo hijito- dijo Rarity peinando a Rock quien traia puesto un traje de marinerito

-¡Mami¡ Estos trajes incomodan y dan mucho calor- dijo Rock jalando del cuellovde traje

-Pero te lo hice con mucho cariño- dijo Rarity arreglandolo de nuevo

-Lo se mami, pero me pica mucho- dijo Rock rascandose

-Todavia no puedo creer que hoy dia comenzaras la escuela- dijo Rarity muy emocionada y con lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos

-Yo tambien estoy feliz y a la vez nervioso- dijo Rock

-Estas nerviocionado hijo- dijo X llegando

-¿Nervio que?- dijo Rock confundido

-Una palabra que tu tia Pinkie pie invento- dijo Rarity riendo un poco y terminando de alistarlo

Rarity comtemplo a su hijo vestido con su trajecito de marinerito y corrio a tomarle una foto

-Ay mama, ya con esta foto ya van como 40 que me tomas este dia- dijo Rock un poco fastidiado

-Lo se mi bebe pero ¡Te ves tan lindo¡- dijo Rarity abrazandolo

En eso Rock observo el reloj y se alarmo

-¡Son las 8¡Vamos a llegar tarde a la escuela¡- dijo Rock alarmado

-¡Por mis estrellas¡Llegaras tardes¡- dijo Rarity alarmada y agarrando a su hijo de la mano y los tres ppartieron a toda velocidad a la escuela

Mientras tanto Alex tenia ciertos problemas con su madre para alistar su mochila

-¡Ay¡ No se que debas llevar, mmm lleva Matematica para superdotados, mmm no mejor lleva Algebra para Genios- decia Twilight mientras sacaba una montaña de libros

-Tranquila mama, solo llevare un cuaderno para apuntes- dijo Alex intentando tranquilazar a su madre

-¡Eso no es suficiente¡- dijo Twilight algo alterada

-Calmate mi amor, solo es su primer dia de escuela- dijo Axl calmandola

-Lo se Axl pero quiero que Alex sea el mejor de todos- dijo Twilight

-Ya lo es, porque saca lo mejor de ti- dijo Axl abrazando a Twilight

-Me halagas mi amor- dijo Twilight abrazandolo, ambos se dieron un dulce beso

-Ah mama- dijo Alex algo incomodo

-¿Si hijo?- dijo Twilight aun abrazando a Axl

-Llegaremos tarde a la escuela- dijo Alex apuntando al reloj que marcaba las 8

Twilight observo el reloj y se alarmo mas que lo estaba antes

-¡¿Las 8?¡ Llegaras tarde- dijo Twilight agarrando del brazo a Alex y Axl y salieron rapidamente hacia la escuela

Mientras tanto Wild era alistado por su madre

-Estas listo- dijo Sugar despues de terminar de alistar a su hijo

-Ash parezco un tonto, mami- dijo Wild fastidiado por el traje que traia

-Ja eres igual a tu padre, un gruñon- dijo Sugar riendo

-¡Oye¡- dijo Zero ofendido

-Son iguales, se dejo crecer el pelo como tu- dijo Sugar

-Mi pelo ya era asi- dijo Zero molesto

-¡Vamos, voy a llegar tarde a la escuela¡- dijo Wild agarrando su mochila

Los tres salieron con direccion a la escuela

################################################

Rock y sus padres llegaron a la Escuela Primaria de Canterlot con varios niños afuera

-Estoy nerviocionado o como sea- dijo Rock

-Tranquilo hijo, no te alteres-dijo X dandole una palmadita en la espalda

En ese momento una campana sono y todos los niños entraron

-Ya es hora de entrar, suerte mi bebe- dijo Rarity dandole un beso en la frente a su hijo

-Adios mami, adios papi- dijo Rock entrando

Rock entro y se encontro con sus amigos

-¡Chicos¡- dijo Rock saludandolos

-¡Rock¡- dijeron sus amigos corriendo hacia el

-¡Alex¡Wild¡Screwy!¡Lia! Que bueno que estan aqui- dijo Rock

-Estaremos en el mismo salon- dijo Screwy

-¡Y jugaremos mas¡- dijo Lia emocionada

Todos pusieron sus manos en el centro en forma de union

-Somos los

Todoa entraron al salon de clases, la maestra Cherrilee entro respirando hondo y dando una sonrisa

-Buen dia mis niños, sean bienvenidos a la Escuela Primaria de Canterlot, soy su maestra la señorita Cherilee, su maestra, ahora pasaran al frente y diran sus nombres- dijo Cherrilee

Todos los niños fueron pasando al frente y diciendo sus nombres, Rock se paro para presentarse pero un niño e piel color amarillo algo arenoso y cabello negri, con una especie de arete de oro en la oreja izquierda con un simbolo de una pala dorada lo hizo a un lado y se oaro a presentarse

-Hola, mi nombre es Golden Digger, mi papa es el hombre mas rico de la ciudad y por eso soy el mas valioso de esta escuela- dijo arrogantemente

Alex se rio un poco por su tono de voz, Golden Digger se enojo y fue hacia el

-¿Crees que soy gracioso?¿Que me dices de ti? Esa piel morada y esa raya morada en el centro de tu pelo, debes ser un Sparkle, un raro mas como ellos- dijo Golden Digger con desprecio

-¡Golden Digger¡ Asi no se trata a los demas- dijo Cherrilee enojada

Golden Digger fue a sentarse molesto a su pupitre, despues de un rato sono la campana y todis salieron al recreo

-Vamos Alex, no te molestes- dijo Lia

-Ese tonto insulto a mi familia- dijo Alex molesto

En eso Screwball se acerco con una niña de piel gris y cabello amarillo

-Amigos, ella es mi amiga Dinkie- dijo Screwy presentandola

-Hola- dijeron tofos alegremente

La niña solo saludo nerviosamente

-Miren, chicos traje mi libro de magia que me regalo mi mama- dijo Alex

-Guau que bonito- dijo Screwy

En ese momento Golden Digger y otro niño de piel celeste y cabello blanco con una raya gris en el centro se acercaron

-Vaya que tonteria tienes ahi. Es espantoso ¿no Silver Tray?- dijo Golden Digget con despecho

-No molesten por favor- dijo Wild

-Tu no hables, kelly- dijo Silver Tray

Golden le quito el libro y lo miro con burla

-Que basura, ooppss se rompio- dijo rompiendo una hoja y riendose

Alex se quedo paralizado al ver que destruian su amado libro

-Oigan, no molesten idiotas- dijo Dinky

-Callate rara- dijo Golden Digger empujandola a un charco de lodo

Screwy vio esto y fue a ayudar a su amiga a pararse

Alex miraba la hoja destrozada de su libro y sintio la ira crecer dentro de su cuerpo

Silver Tray agarro una bola de lodo y se la arrojo a Rock, el sintio todos sus sentidos estar alerta y un brillo morado salio de su brazo. Los dos niños bullys no podian creer lo que veian, Rock habia echo aparecer de la nada un escudo transparente en forma de diamante enfrente de el

-¿Que paso?- dijo Golden asustado

Alex se puso frente a el y de la nada su pelo se erizo y sonrio burlandose de Golden y Silver Tray

-Ahora sere su peor pesadilla- dijo Alex y un destello surgio, de la nada Alex habia imitado la apariencia de un monstruo horrible de color negro y ojos rojos

Los dos niños gritaron y trataron de escapar junto con los demas niños que estaban muy atemorizados

Screwball intercepto a los dos bullys, y chasqyeo los dedos y ambos comenzaron a hundirse y unos nubarrones negros aparecieron y rayos invadieron el cielo el cual se tiño de rojo

-Ahora jugaremos- dijo Screwball con una mirada maligna en sus ojos

En medio del caos, una voz resono

-¡ALTO¡-grito la maestra Cherrilee

Todo el caos originado se detuvo y todo volvio a la nornalidad

-Todos ustedes iran a detencion- dijo Cherrilee muy enfadada

Los niños no sabian que paso pero no les agradaba lo que iba a pasar

NOTA

PERDON POR LA TARDANZA, CON LA ESCUELA TODO ME ES DIFICIL

PERO YA CUMPLO CON LOS CAPITULOS

HASTA LUEGO


End file.
